<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by OutOfTown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499957">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTown/pseuds/OutOfTown'>OutOfTown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Carnival, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTown/pseuds/OutOfTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire gaang lives in one big apartment together, but when Toph invites Zuko to live with everyone, they have to learn to adjust. After getting Sokka's business shut down, Zuko tries his best to make it up to him but Sokka doesn't budge. Not until the first night Zuko moves in. </p><p>What happened on that first night? How will Sokka deal with this? Will they ever make up?</p><p>Read my Fanfic to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! I just wanted to say that I am still pretty new to AO3 so i'm not too sure on how this works so please have some patience! This story is straight from my wattpad (same username and title) as well so if there's any mistakes, comment and let me know please. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka had been sitting in his room, tossing a baseball up into the air, repeatedly. The day had been boring and a couple of minutes felt like a couple of years. He leaned back in his chair and groaned as he let his arms dangle. He decided that staying in his room wouldn't get any more interesting and wanted to find someone to interact with.</p><p>As Sokka stepped out, he saw Katara lounging on the sofa to his left and Aang meditating on his bed across the hall. Sokka hadn't even noticed that Toph was missing. He jumped back onto the couch right next to Katara. The entire apartment was dead quiet.</p><p>"What are we watching?" He cheerfully asked as he turned on the TV and plopped onto the couch. Sokka knew that if he hadn't said anything, the silence would've gone on for ages.</p><p>"I don't know," Katara gave him a shrug with a face that said the same. "You literally just turned on the TV.".</p><p>He rolled his eyes and propped his head up on his hands. "What were you even doing in here?" He said as he flicked his wrist towards her. Sokka noticed that before he came, Katara had just been sitting on the couch doing nothing at all. It was very unlike her. She was always doing something, whether it was needed to be done or not. He tried to make eye contact with her but she didn't move a muscle.</p><p>"I'm waiting for Toph." Katara picked at her perfectly manicured hand. "She sent me a voice message saying she has a new roommate for us."</p><p>"You're joking." Sokka let his arms go loose as his sister shook her head. Sokka looked at her in disbelief as he jolted off of the couch, dropping the remote. "Katara, I don't know if you've realized this but, WE DON'T HAVE ANY ROOM FOR A FIFTH PERSON." His voice getting louder as he finished his sentence.</p><p>"SOKKA! DON'T BE RUDE," Katara stood up to get up on his level. She was practically the same height as him now. "Toph said that he needed a fresh start, something you haven't had for MONTHS."</p><p>Sokka turned pink and looked away. It was true. Ever since he lost his job last summer, he hadn't really done anything. He relied on his roommates for necessities.</p><p>Katara realized what she said hurt her brother but she was carrying too much pride to apologize to him.</p><p>A couple seconds passed until there was a bunch of loud banging at the door. It sounded as if a toddler was having a temper tantrum after a long nap.</p><p>"OPEN UP, KNUCKLE HEADS, I ACCIDENTALLY LEFT MY HOUSE KEY INSIDE!!!". What great timing. Sokka thought sarcastically. "OUR NEW ROOMMATE IS HERE SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP.".</p><p>Right before anyone got a chance to open the door for Toph and the newcomer, Aang stomped into the room, startling everybody.</p><p>"CAN EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP. I AM TRYING TO MEDITATE BUT I CANNOT DO THAT IF EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PERSON IN THIS HOUSE IS SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF THEIR FUCKING LUNGS." He said, getting red from being out of breath. Aang had rarely cursed but, when he did, it was the scariest thing you'd ever seen.</p><p>Quietness filled the room for a while until Toph snickered. "Aang, learn how to calm your arrows.". She could sense Aang getting filled with rage and annoyance from the other side of the door. "Anyways, you guys gotta stop being so stupid in front of our new roommate. We've been here for almost 5 minutes and NOBODY has let us in.".</p><p>Sokka took a big breath in and exhaled. Maybe Toph was joking around and the new roomate was just another pet. It would make sense. After Toph tricked everyone into believing Appa ate Momo, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. If there really was another roommate, they would've said something, right? Especially after all the yelling that just happened, they were bound to at least say a word, but they haven't!</p><p>A wave of relief washed over Sokka when he saw that Toph was alone at the doorway.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness, I knew we weren't getting another roommate.". Though, as soon as those last words fell out of his mouth, he saw a stern, yet awkward, figure stand up and stumble through the door.</p><p>Everybody stared, waiting for him to say anything, anything at all.</p><p>The unwieldly body cleared his throat and held onto his left arm."Hello, Zuko here!" He said, giving a little wave and smile at "Zuko". His movements that were an attempt to make everything more friendly, completely backfired. It just made everything more weird and uncomfortable then it already was.</p><p>Sokka's eyes filled with rage, practically feeling the flames in his eyes. He definitely knows who Zuko is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| POV change |</p><p>Zuko jumped into the cab, pulling his bags in with him. He was a nervous wreck but he couldn't show it. He had to make a good first impression, though, that seemed impossible. How could he move in with the people he's ruined for almost a full year and then just act like they've been the best of buddies.</p><p>He looked at Toph who had been picking her nose. She was the only one in their little group that didn't seem to mind him. If it weren't for his uncle's tea club, he was sure she would've hated him too.</p><p>"So, um, Toph," She looked over at him, finger still digging for gold. "Thanks for inviting me over to stay with you. I'm so glad everyone was willing to forgive me and let me stay with them."</p><p>"Yeah, it's no problem....hopefully." Toph said "hopefully" in a quieter tone but Zuko still heard.</p><p>"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" He stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "They know I'm coming, don't they?".</p><p>Toph bit her lip and took her finger out of her nose, switching to fiddle with her jacket zipper instead. "Um, they know that someone is coming..." She gave him a forced, teeth-y smile and buried her head into her shoulders.</p><p>Zuko's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. He did not want to get into a fight with one of the only people giving him a chance.</p><p>He knew this wasn't going to go well but he didn't have any other option. They were already on their way there and Zuko had his heart set on living with everyone. He had been living right by his uncle's side for longer then he anticipated and he needed to start his new life. </p><p>When Iroh heard Zuko's new plan a little while back, he was ecstatic. Of course, he would miss his nephew but he was proud of him for moving on.</p><p>Iroh tried paying for a nice home for his nephew, but Zuko refused. Having his uncle pay for everything was exactly what he didn't want.</p><p>Though, when Toph offered him to live with her and her three other roommates, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. He'd be able to make amends with the people he had hurt during his time of confusion and manipulation. Plus, it wasn't like he'd be living there for free. He'd have a job on his own, cook on his own, still pay rent on his own, he'd be doing everything on his own. It was perfect.</p><p>"Hey, get out of the car" Zuko got startled by the sound of Toph's penetrating voice. "We're here.".</p><p>He felt his entire body get tense and sweaty. Yet, he sucked it up, wiped his hands on his black, ripped jeans, and pulled his luggage out of the taxi.</p><p>He walked with Toph towards the front door as a million thoughts swarmed around his head. His surroundings didn't feel real, he felt uneasy.</p><p>Why didn't Toph tell them who their new roommate was? Do they really hate Zuko so much to the point where she had to lie about him to them? What if they laugh at him for being so helpless? Is all of this ironic? Does he look like a mess? What if they laugh at him for being a mess? Oh god, his shoes are untied, he'll definitely be made fun of for that.</p><p>Zuko crouched down behind Toph to tie his shoe. He was so lost in thought and panic that he hadn't even acknowledged what was going on between everybody in the apartment.</p><p>When he realized the door was open and that everybody was waiting for him to do something, he stood up and introduced himself.</p><p>"Um...Hello, Zuko here!". The looks he was getting felt deadly, Sokka's especially. "I know this is unexpected but, before anyone says anything, I just want to apologize for everything I've done to you guys." Zuko made a short pause, thinking that at least somebody would have a reaction, but their faces didn't change.</p><p>"I was in a horrible place and state of mind but that doesn't excuse my actions. I should've known better either way. I don't expect you to forgive me at all, I understand why you wouldn't, but please, just give me a chance. I'm turning over a new leaf and would like to start anew. I even quit my job at Sozin's Comet."</p><p>| POV change |</p><p>Katara was the first to say something after Zuko's pleading apology, but as soon as Sokka heard that she was giving him a chance, he stopped listening.</p><p>He got more and more infuriated as each person went and said their little "Zuko acceptance speech". He couldn't believe everyone was letting him move in. They used to despise his flamey ass and now they're taking him in like he's a lost child. It was pathetic.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Zuko's family business, Sozin's Comet, had made a flashing return last summer, which made Sokka and his friends' architecture company, The Boomeraang, go bankrupt. His company was the only thing Sokka had going well in his life, he was a young, successful man and he was proud of himself. Although once Sozin's Comet had realized he was thriving, they opened back up and stole their entire concept, just out of spite.</p><p>What made Sokka's blood boil was the fact that there were advertisements for Sozin's Comet EVERYWHERE. Seeing them was like the universe's reminder that he was a failure, it teased him.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"Sokka, do you have anything to say?" Toph asked. He turned away. He couldn't even bear to look at any of them.</p><p>"You know I don't." Sokka's voice was ice cold and you would shiver from just hearing it.</p><p>"Ok well then good, 'cause you're gonna have to share your room with him." Sokka shot his eyes at Toph, seeing her big, grimy grin.</p><p>"NO. THERES NO WAY IN HELL THAT I COULD SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM." Sokka could see Zuko from the corner of his eye. He could tell he was genuinely sorry for him from the way he looked but he didn't care if he was. He didn't have the right temper to empathize for him.</p><p>Sokka looked at his sister, hoping she wouldn't make him stay with him. "I'm sorry Sokka, but you have the biggest room and it would be rude to make him sleep on the couch.". He looked at everyone in the room, they were all staring at him. </p><p>"No, no," Zuko's voice was calm and smooth. Sokka noticed it when he first arrived. "It's okay. I can stay in the living room, it's not a problem. Sokka has made his feelings clear about me and forcing him to make me stay in his room, that would just be harsh."</p><p>He could hear the sorrow in Zuko's voice, he looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I use POV wrong but too bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka stormed into his room, his hands warm from the suffocating lining in his pockets. He crawled under his sheets and pulled his legs up to his chest as he laid down. Hoping that the comfort of being wrapped around in fuzzy blankets would make him feel better, like it usually did.</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened right outside of his room. Why the hell did Zuko want to move in with them? There was no way he was only here for a "fresh start". His family business was booming and he was about to take over for his father, so why would he want to stay here? He wants something right? That has to be it.</p><p>Sokka then remembered what Zuko said to Katara which made a thousand more questions and thoughts flood his head. Was he trying to get on his good side?</p><p>His soothing words of defense for Sokka replayed in his mind over and over again until he fell asleep.</p><p>| POV change |</p><p>Zuko politely denied Aang's offer to come with him and everyone else to the carnival across town, his gesture was nice, but he knew if he came, it would be awkward. The only other person who stayed home as well was Sokka, who had been in his room alone for a couple of hours. Everyone just collectively decided that it would be better to just give Sokka some space since they all knew that a lot was going through his mind.</p><p>Zuko felt bad for moving in out of the blue, so he started thinking of things he could do for everyone. He looked through their kitchen and saw that they had enough ingredients to make his uncle's famous dumplings. He rummaged through their cabinets and took out all the kitchen tools and ingredients that were needed for prep. He smiled. He didn't know how to explain it, but seeing everything in front of him made him hopeful. Looking at all the pots, pans, and ingredients made him able to see his future with everyone in the apartment.</p><p>As he was washing his hands, he felt a door shut from outside of the kitchen. Sokka. He could feel his heart beating out of his throat but he swallowed it down. Zuko knew that once he saw him, he would mentally get slapped in the face with harsh words. The footsteps grew louder and louder until he finally saw the familiar face that was, oh, so angry at him. He felt his face get hot, his hair wasn't in his usual ponytail and it was unbelievably messy with bedhead.</p><p>Sokka felt his gaze lingering on him as he walked to the pantry. "You know, just because everyone else is giving you a chance doesn't mean I am. I don't like you and I never wanted you here." Zuko quit his gawking and returned to his cooking. </p><p>"Yeah, no, of course. I get it." He tried to take a glance at him from the corner of his eye but had no luck, so he turned back around. "I just hope you know that I am so, so sorry for what-".</p><p>"Can you PLEASE cut the crap with all that 'sorry' bullshit. I know all of this is just some  manipulative plan of yours." Zuko's mouth fell slightly agape from being cut off. "The others may not know it, but I do. You're not as sly as you think you are." He noticed Sokka looking around the room for his roommates</p><p>"They went to a carnival downtown if you were wondering, but Sokka, I promise you I'm being 100% honest with everything I say." Zuko lifted his hands in the air to show he wasn't crossing any fingers. "I can't even explain to you how awful I feel about what I did. I think about it almost every day, beating myself up for it. That's one of the reasons why I'm here, so we can start over again. You have to believe me.".</p><p>Sokka sighed and rubbed the temple of his forehead. "How am I supposed to Zuko? You ruined the only thing I had going well in my life. But you know what, I have questions, and if you want to stay under this roof, you are going to answer them." Zuko leaned on the counter behind him as the intimidating man grasped the rim of his shirt. "And if you think about lying even ONCE, you'll be asking for spare change out in the street. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" He gulped and shook his head profoundly at the domineering person in front of him.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief once Sokka backed away from him and let go of his shirt. Zuko realized his cheeks were hotter then they were earlier. Did he.... like that..? No, no, that would be weird. He was just embarrassed, he was sure of it.</p><p>Both boys shot their view at the front door as they heard keys jangling.</p><p>"Great! Just in time.." Sokka smirked as he ran up to the door, grabbing Toph by the arm as soon as she stepped inside. "Toph, we need you, Zuko, lets go."</p><p>"Wait, now? But what about my cooking? I was going to make my uncle's specialty for dinner." He pouted, pointing at everything on the counter.</p><p>"Yea Sokka, what about dinner? You're not the type to skip out on dinner, are you?" Toph said in a playful tone.</p><p>Zuko looked at Sokka, hoping for a positive response. Though, instead, he got an eye roll.</p><p>"You don't even know what we're doing Toph so shut up. But, fine. As soon as dinner is over, it'll be interrogation time." Zuko smiled brightly and nodded a thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a tiny bit of angst in this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for making dinner Zuko, that was very kind of you." Katara's voice was a little stern, but it was mostly just appreciative.</p><p>"Yeah, of course! I felt bad for coming here unannounced so I thought that it was the least I could do." Zuko smiled back at the girl with the hair loopies. "Speaking of dinner, though, the dumplings are ready!".</p><p>As everyone else got up, Sokka stayed glued to the couch. He wasn't going to eat anything that came from that evil creature, though, the smell in the air was enticing and that made him have to resist the urge.</p><p>"Sokka, aren't you going to eat?" Aang said with his mouth stuffed. "You should really get a taste of these vegetarian dumplings, they're so good."</p><p>"I'm fine." He unintentionally snapped at him. "I don't want to eat his dumb peace offering. I'll just stick with my fruity pebbles." He gave Zuko a snarky look when he passed him to go get his sugary cereal.</p><p>"Okay, well, if that's what you want." Aang said cheerfully. He never really got the concept of sarcasm and didn't ever even try to understand it.</p><p>Sokka returned to his spot on the couch instead of sitting with his friends. He pushed his colorful cereal around the bowl, listening to everyone else's conversation. He wanted to talk and laugh with them, too, just not with Zuko. Especially not with Zuko. </p><p>| POV change |</p><p>Zuko was glad that his idea worked and that mostly everyone was enjoying his food, although, without Sokka, the feeling still felt off. He quickly put the rest of his food aside and went to see him.</p><p>"I'm ready to be questioned now." He watched the Southern Water Tribe boy get a little taken back after he looked up from his bowl.</p><p>"Oh, ok, good. Go get Toph," Zuko didn't hesitate at all. He hoped that this interrogation would be the thing that made Sokka finally believe him.</p><p>He tapped Toph on the shoulder, interrupting her from stealing Katara's food. "Come with me, you can finish eating later."</p><p>"NO. I wanna finish eating now." She turned away from Zuko. Her personality hadn't changed one bit since middle school. </p><p>"Come on Toph," He said, tugging at her jacket. "Don't make this difficult, It'll only take a second."</p><p>He dodged a kick from her as she stuffed her mouth with more dumplings. Zuko tried picking her up considering that she was significantly shorter than him, but as soon as he got near her, she chomped down on his forearm.</p><p>"OW, TOPH, WHAT THE HELL-" Everyone's laughter, including Sokka's, filled the room. Zuko rubbed the place where he got bit and turned red. "Can you please just come with me now.."</p><p>Toph nodded her head as her hysterical laughter could not end.</p><p>————</p><p>Once they were all in Sokka's room, Zuko knew he would ace the interrogation since he had nothing to hide.</p><p>"So, what's your first question?" He looked at the boy who was gripping the grey sheets on the bed behind him when he sat down. He swiftly moved his eyes away and cleared his throat, feeling his heartbeat intensify.</p><p>"Why are you actually here?" Sokka said while examining Zuko from head to toe.</p><p>Zuko let out a quick breath, knowing this was going to be a long story. "Ok, so, A couple months ago, I had gotten out of my family's business because I didn't want to take part in all of their evil actions anymore. I lived with my uncle for a while and I originally planned on staying with him for a couple of weeks but I never found a good place to restart my life." Zuko looked down and started dragging his fingers along the hem of his shirt. "That was until Toph offered me to come and live here. I was going to turn her down until she mentioned her roommates were you guys, I knew that this was my calling. That this was my chance to start over. I'm only here to make amends, Sokka. That's it. If she had different roommates, I would've denied.".</p><p>Sokka sneered, a smirk widening on his face. "Hah, okay, let's see what Toph has to say to that."</p><p>She leaned over, folding like a chair, and started to snicker. "Lol, he's not lying dude. That was #embarrassing." Toph covered her mouth with both her hands, trying to contain her laughter.</p><p>Sokka had a look stuck on his face that screamed the words "whathowisthatpossibleithoughtzukowasthebadguyforsure". Zuko cleared his throat.</p><p>"Um, do you have anymore questions or is that it?" He said, still fiddling with his shirt.</p><p>"Whatever, just go. Both of you." Zuko didn't know what he was expecting, but the way Sokka talked kinda shocked him. His voice was monotone. No emotion. At. All. </p><p>Before he left the room completely, he stole a quick glance back to see him getting into his bed.</p><p>————</p><p>Zuko felt even worse then from when he started and he didn't even know why. Hearing Sokka sound so lifeless made him want to cry.</p><p>It was 2 in the morning and he just wanted to go to sleep. He shut his eyes tight, but all he could see in the blaring darkness was Sokka's face. Zuko would've told himself that this was because of what happened during the interrogation, but he would just be lying to himself.</p><p>Sokka would always be the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He was engraved in his mind. It was if he was being brainwashed, forced to think about the man with bright blue eyes every single passing second of the day. Then it hit him. It hit him.</p><p>He had a crush on Sokka.</p><p>He rolled onto his back, letting his left arm dangle off the couch after his sudden realization. How could he have been so oblivious? All the signs were there.</p><p>He was fine with being bi or even 100% gay, that wasn't what he was freaking out over. It was the fact that the guy he likes is Sokka. The guy who absolutely despises him. The guy he ruined.</p><p>Zuko felt his whole body clam up as he imagined what would happen if Sokka ever found out. Those scenes of rejection replayed in his mind over and over and over again until he started remembering about the last man who made him think like this, his father. The route of all his issues.</p><p>Zuko was a great businessman, but Azula was better. Azula was the one who continuously made his father proud, leaving no worship for Zuzu. Ozai had always turned down every single one of his son's ideas, insulting him for being such a disappointment.</p><p>He tried so, so hard to get his father's approval. He did anything to not get rejected again, he even went as far as stealing his competitor's ideas, making them shut down. Yet, even after that, he still received a disgustingly large amount of verbal abuse from his father. Everything around him felt like it started inching closer, making him suddenly become claustrophobic. He was suffocating in his own thoughts.</p><p>"Why can't you do any better, Zuko?"</p><p>"Be more like your sister, Zuko."</p><p>"You're such a disgrace to our family, Zuko."</p><p>"I'm embarrassed to even call you my son."</p><p>He wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to forget. But the words wouldn't stop taunting him.</p><p>Zuko tried shaking away his thoughts, but they still lingered. He hoped he would just fall asleep as the time passed anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka didn't know what to think. He was absolutely clueless. He was so set on being angry at Zuko that he would've thrown a flat out tantrum on the spot. Though, it would've been pointless. He knew Toph wasn't lying because even though she played an awful lot of jokes on him and his roommates, he knew that when it came to detecting lies, well, she never lied. He couldn't be mad at Zuko either since he really was telling the truth, yet Sokka still had this intense feeling that bubbled up inside him whenever he thought of the raven haired boy.</p><p>He couldn't quite place a finger on it. He knew for sure there was no more anger left for Zuko, so what was it?</p><p>Sokka gave up after a few minutes and settled on hate. For spirit's sake, Zuko destroyed the only thing he was proud of. He was right to hate him.</p><p>Though, he felt bad. He had been such an ass towards Zuko all day just for him to find out that he was telling the truth all along. Sokka scoffed, the sound faintly echoed around the room. He hated Zuko so he shouldn't be feeling guilty at all.</p><p>He sat up in his bed, grabbing his phone to check the time. It was only 1:47am, a little later from the usual time Sokka fell asleep. He scrolled through his Instagram feed and came across Aang's most recent post. It was a picture of the dumplings Zuko had made earlier with the caption: "These are the best dumplings ever! Thanks for being such a great roommate @/bluespirit4 ! Welcome to your new home &lt;3"</p><p>He put his phone back down and leaned against his headboard, slapping his hand on his face. It was like the universe was teasing Sokka. All he wanted to do was get his mind off of Zuko but everywhere he went, he was there.</p><p>He flipped his pillow over to the cold side and tried his hardest to get some rest.</p><p>———</p><p>Sokka tossed and turned for what felt like decades. He barely ever had this much trouble falling asleep. He hated nights like these, it made him feel helpless. He groaned realizing sleeping wasn't much of an option so he sat up and pulled out his secret stash of goldfish. Sokka hoped no one had heard the crinkling noises from the aluminum lining.</p><p>He ate and scrolled through his phone for a few minutes until he heard a noise coming from outside.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Katara must've heard Sokka carelessly tear open the bag of cheesy fishies. He quickly stuffed it back in his hiding place as soon as he heard the noise again. If his sister found out he had been eating in his room, Sokka knew she wouldn't hesitate to pull a water whip on him.</p><p>He shuffled out of his blankets, hoping that if he pretended to be half asleep and just happened to get up at the same time, Katara would believe he had been sleeping. Plus, he needed something to quench his thirst. He gently walked out of his room but his sister was no where to be seen.</p><p>Strange.</p><p>It must've been their neighbors or something. He shrugged it off and decided to keep on moving anyways.</p><p>Sokka's intent was to go to the kitchen and get a quick drink. What he didn't realize was that in order to complete that, he would need to pass the living room, the place where Zuko was sleeping. Sokka rolled his eyes, he didn't wanna have anymore interactions with that jerkbender anymore. He tiptoed towards the fridge, his steps were as light as a feather. When he finally set foot in the kitchen, Sokka heard the noise again, but this time, he knew where it was coming from. The living room.</p><p>He slowly started to walk towards it. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, Sokka was scared as shit. He knew it was probably just the phone or maybe even an animal, but he was still scared.</p><p>His jaw unhinged as he looked over the couch. Zuko was wincing in his sleep. He was the one making all the noise. It wasn't a phone or some animal or their neighbors, it was Zuko. Sokka tilted his head, praying to Tui and La that it was really just something else, but it wasn't. Everything going on was real. Sokka panicked, indecisiveness taking over his body. Zuko was whining and his face showed fear.</p><p>Fuck. What should I do?? Leaving him there is the obvious answer, especially since I hate him, right? But what if he's dying? Fuck. I don't want his death to be on my hands. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. I hate it here.</p><p>He shut his eyes, swatting away his thoughts. He decided that it didn't matter if he hated Zuko or not, he was still a person that might be in danger and that's what really mattered. Sokka gripped Zuko's shoulder tightly and gave him a hard shake.</p><p>"Zuko, wake up." No response. He watched Zuko's movements carefully; his knuckles started turning white as he held his pillow tighter and hunched into his shoulders, still asleep. More and more whines and groans came out of his mouth. Sokka shook him again with a little more force, still not knowing what was going on. Worry filled him from head to toe. "ZUKO!"</p><p>The golden eyes shot up in their seat. "STOP, PLEASE-". Zuko's rough coughs finished his sentence for him.</p><p>"Zuko! Calm down!" Sokka patted him on the back a few times in attempt to get him to breathe normally. Once he finally gasped for breath, Sokka waited for him to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Zuko avoided eye contact and just stared at his feet.</p><p>"I'm- um, sorry, I won't wake you up like that again..." Sokka fumbled with his words as he looked away, not moving an inch from where he was. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just, um, worried, I think. Or I guess. Are you okay? I mean, you looked like you were in pain or something.."</p><p>"Wait.." Zuko's voice was as rough as his coughs; he was still half asleep. Zuko shifted his head up at him in surprise. "Sokka..?"</p><p>| POV change |</p><p>The air around him was smoky and a little too warm; Zuko was on the ground with his hands carrying the weight of his body behind him. He moved his head around vigorously to try and figure out where he was.</p><p>"Hello? Where am I?" His body urged to stand up, but his legs went numb. They were still there but, to Zuko, it didn't feel like it. It felt like they had been detached or just erased from existence.</p><p>A disembodied chuckle lingered in the air. "You mean you don't know?" A figure emerged through all of the smoke. "You're in my house, Zuko. The house that isn't yours. Not anymore."</p><p>The air in his lungs soon withered into ash. His throat tightened as ember trapped his breath. He started to panic, he wanted all this to end even though it was just the beginning. Zuko's eyes watered looking at the black residue that fell from his mouth; he was coughing almost every second.</p><p>"Speaking out of turn to your father, leaving your only future behind, and making a fool out of your own family?" Zuko gasped, making breathing an even harder thing to do, as he realized who had been taunting him. "You're such a disgrace, I'm embarrassed to even be related to you. This is your punishment. You deserve this."</p><p>Zuko looked behind himself to see the thing that brought him the worst memories, a fireplace. The bright flames from the brick box grew bigger every second. Shades of red, orange, and yellow flashed in front of his eyes until a looming shadow consumed to light. Zuko felt small when he looked up. The dark figure stood over him with the ever-growing flames.</p><p>"You deserve this."</p><p>Zuko couldn't look away from its shimmering red eyes. Tears seemed to stream down his face; ember still escaping from his lungs. Zuko tried to beg for forgiveness but all that came out was more ash and small gurgles.</p><p>The figure's foot was in position to kick Zuko's head into the pit of flames. He was mortified to face the inevitable, there was no way out.</p><p>"Dude, wake up."</p><p>What? I... I am awake.</p><p>The smoke slowly started to thin and the once devouring flames started to die down. He watched everything gradually disappear one by one, everything but his father. Everything became inaudible. Zuko's heart pounded as he watched the figure silently rage in confusion. In Ozai's final moments of existence, his foot swung towards his son's face.</p><p>"ZUKO!"</p><p>Zuko jolted up from where he was. His body was being shaken, he couldn't take it. He didn't wanna be touched by his dad anymore.</p><p>"STOP, PLEASE-" His coughing hadn't stopped even though all the soot and ember had begone. Zuko blinked a few times, causing more tears to drop, but everything looked blurry.</p><p>"Zuko! Calm down!"</p><p>The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't pin it down.</p><p>He looked straight down at his feet and flexed his leg muscles. He sighed in relief as he was able to feel them again. In fact, he was so relieved that he subconsciously tuned out the voice until the very last sentence.</p><p>"...you looked like you were in pain or something..."</p><p>Zuko's eyes widened when he finally figured out who's voice it was. It couldn't be him, there was no way.</p><p>"Wait...Sokka?" Zuko lifted his head up to face him.</p><p>"Um, yea?" Sokka's hair looked exactly like before in the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sokka wouldn't do something like this for him. He had to be dreaming.</p><p>They both sat in silence as Zuko kept his glare on his savior. Sokka gulped, subtly trying not to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Are you gonna answer me?" Sokka's words cut the tension in the air like a knife.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm....fine." Zuko paused for a split second. He pursed his lips hoping what he said was convincing. "Just a nightmare."</p><p>The silence came back for another round since neither boys knew what to say. Zuko was still half asleep and couldn't think straight and Sokka was still clueless on what to do.</p><p>He noticed Sokka's cheeks were a faint rosie pink as he watched him clear his throat and scratch the back of his head before the start of his next sentence.</p><p>"You're obviously not okay so, um, come stay with me in my room."</p><p>Zuko's eyes widened from hearing those words come out of Sokka's mouth. This was so out of character for him compared to the rest of the things he did during the day. He thought he was for sure going crazy.</p><p>"R-really? I mean, I don't wanna, like, make you, um, uncomfor-"</p><p>Sokka stood up and started walking back to his room mid sentence. "It's whatever, just come."</p><p>Zuko shrugged as he grabbed his things and trailed right behind Sokka.</p><p>"Oh, you didn't need to bring your blankets, my bed already has like 5 of them." Zuko gave him a confused look while he set aside his pillows.</p><p>"I thought I was sleeping on the couch, why would I sleep in your bed?"</p><p>"What? No- Just sleep in my bed, its fine. I'll sleep on the pullout couch. You need to get some real rest and sleeping on here won't get you that." Sokka fell back onto the sofa. "It's uncomfy couch rest."</p><p>Zuko squinted his eyes at him, not really understanding what his play was here. What the hell was he doing? Was this his way of tormenting him or something? It's gotta be a delusion, right? He had gone to sleep thinking about his newfound crush and his awful past so it adds up. A horrible nightmare and then a refreshing dream. Excitement</p><p>"But who said you, Sokka, can't have uncomfy couch rest either."  Sokka gave him a weird look for the emphasis on his name. Zuko climbed into the thickly covered sheets, lying down on his side. "Sleep on the bed with me." This was a dream and he was going to enjoy it.</p><p>"I- um- I mean-" Sokka's face faded into to the faint rosie pink once again.</p><p>"Just get in." Zuko watched him hesitate for a quick second through his droopy eyelids before getting in right next to him. Their eyes locked the moment Sokka settled in; they both knew the feeling was euphoric. They were all the way across the bed from each other, but it felt like they were much, much closer.</p><p>A few minutes passed by until Sokka finally broke the trance. He turned his back to Zuko and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>Zuko frowned at the lack of affection. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.</p><p>"Goodnight..." He said slowly while he turned to the outside of the bed as well. This is a dream, no consequences, so why didn't anything else happen. Zuko's face lit up at the thought, no consequences.</p><p>He spun back around, scooted closer to the shaggy haired boy and pulled his body towards him.</p><p>"Zuko- Wh-what are you doing??" Zuko nuzzled his face into his neck, feeling his pulse. Sokka was warm and smelled like rain (in a good way).</p><p>"Can you face me? I don't wanna feel alone again."</p><p>Zuko felt Sokka get ready to say something, but he slowly shut his mouth, turned to him and wrapped his arms around his back. A smile crept onto Zuko's face at the silent movement as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"We're good now, right?" Zuko felt Sokka's breath hitch at his question. Sokka stayed mute and just leaned his chin onto the top of his head as he drew circles in his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i bet this was the moment all u mfs were waiting for</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke up as the sun shined right through the blinds. Arms were wrapped around him and a steady breath was felt on his nose.</p><p>what the FUCK.</p><p>It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a delusion. Everything that he thought was fake, was in fact, real. Blood rushed to his cheeks (and maybe one other place) at the sight in front of him. Sokka's face was perfectly emotionless in his slumber; Wisps of chocolate brown hair fell onto his nose, cheeks were tinted pink from the warmth, and his lips were slightly parted. Oh Agni, his lips. They looked so sweet and flawless, he'd give anything to see them be bitten down on. If he were to tilt his head up just a tiny bit, he'd be able to close the distance.</p><p>Zuko scrambled out of his arms completely flustered at the idea; his careless movements waking the boy next to him.</p><p>"Zuko..?" Sokka sat up and started rubbing his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?"</p><p>"N-no," Zuko got up from the bed, wide eyed, cheeks red.</p><p>"That's good." Sokka started to notice how startled he was.</p><p>"Uh, you know, I just wanna say that I would've done what I did last night for anyone. I still don't forgive you." Zuko's face relaxed, though his heart didn't beat any softer. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been.</p><p>"I get it. It's fine." He went over to his blankets and bunched them into a ball in his arms. "Thanks for, uh, letting me stay."</p><p>"Yea, of course. Just make sure all your stuff is seperated from mine when you bring it in here." Sokka advised right as Zuko started walking towards the door.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Aren't you staying in my room?"</p><p>Zuko cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were mad at me?"</p><p>Sokka completely ignored his question and focused his glance away from him to change into new clothes. "Your nightmare seemed pretty bad last night so I just thought..."</p><p>He pulled his shirt off his chest and threw it into his hamper. What a time to be alive. Sokka looked back at the flustered boy, thinking he must've been weirded out. "...Fuck, you probably don't even wanna stay in here." He slapped his forehead and tightly closed his eyes. Zuko stayed speechless.</p><p>"Ok, look. I think you should sleep in my room just in case you start having more nightmares. I'll sleep on my couch this time."</p><p>Zuko swiftly nodded even though he barely registered anything he just said. He was too focused on trying not to look at his defined, rough looking abs. He rushed out of his room to avoid getting anymore butterflies.</p><p>When Zuko finally got to the kitchen, he took out some eggs and a pan and turned on the stove. He replayed the entire morning over and over in his head as he made himself breakfast. He almost dropped an egg when Sokka's last sentence finally came to him.</p><p>"I think you should stay in my room just in case you start having more nightmares." Was that his way of telling me he cares about me?</p><p>He smiled at the thought.</p><p>Maybe he likes me back.</p><p>Zuko scrunched his face as if he'd gotten shot in the arm with an arrow. He had to stop thinking like this when Sokka felt the exact opposite about him, or so he thought.</p><p>| POV change |</p><p>Sokka put on his shirt and flopped back onto his bed with his arms completely spread as soon as Zuko went out the door. What the hell was he doing? What happened to hating scar face? Just a few hours ago he would've left him out in the streets but now he's letting him stay in his room?</p><p>He rolled over onto his side and took a deep breath. Zuko's scent was still on the bed. He smelled like a bonfire. Or just the smell of burning in general. Sokka usually hated this type of smell, but now, it was weirdly comforting. He nuzzled his face into the blanket, closing his eyes and taking it all in. He loosened his grip on the sheets as he started to get the intense bubbly feeling in his stomach again.</p><p>What am I doing? Enjoying the scent of Zuko? Is that weird? No, it's not, I just like the type of cologne or laundry detergent he uses. That's it.</p><p>Sokka sat back up and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 6am, 4 hours earlier from the usual time he woke up. He backed his head away from his phone in shock. The only time Sokka woke up this early was to go to the airport, and even then he would oversleep.</p><p>He grabbed his sweatshirt and headed out of his room, hoping to confront Zuko about it. Though, once he got out, he was met with Zuko frying an egg.</p><p>"Um, what the hell?"</p><p>"Oh shit, I'm sorry, i keep forgetting to ask if it's okay for me to cook." Sokka watched as he flipped the egg perfectly in the air. He stared at him in awe.</p><p>"That's not what I was gonna say, I was going to ask why you woke up so early."</p><p>Zuko looked at Sokka, then at the clock, then back at Sokka. "It's only 6:17am, is that early for you?"</p><p>"Yeah, FOUR hours early to be exact. What's wrong with you?"</p><p>The raven haired boy tilted his head and gave him a strange look. "Are you forgetting that I'm Fire Nation?" Zuko shot a tiny flame out of his palm, case in point. "I rise with the sun."</p><p>Sokka had, in fact, forgotten that he was from the Fire Nation. Now the bonfire aroma made sense.</p><p>"Anyways, how do you like your eggs?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sunny-side up? Scrambled? What will it be Sokka... um.." Zuko blanked out, realizing he didn't know his last name.</p><p>"I can make my own food Zuko. Quit babying me." He turned his shoulder away from him and reached for the box of Fruity Pebbles (again).</p><p>"Ah, I see, so you'll sleep with me but you won't eat my cooking. Got it." Zuko cracked another egg into a bowl and started stirring it with a fork, he could hear the grin in his voice. Sokka's cheeks burned up at the thought of sleeping with the other man in the room and dropped the box, spilling the cereal all over the floor.</p><p>"What did you say?" Sokka said, frozen in place, with a voice crack right in the middle of his sentence. He locked eyes with Zuko, he was the same shade of red as him.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean it like that- You're-" Zuko cleared his throat and continued on with his breakfast. "Whatever, I'm making you scrambled eggs whether you like it or not."</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes and started sweeping the floor with the nearest broom. He wanted to ask Zuko about what he said again, because maybe there was a deeper meaning, but there was no point. He had already changed the topic and clearly didn't mean it the way Sokka thought.</p><p>Once he finished cleaning up, he poured himself a glass of milk to go along with his Fruity Pebbles and sat down. Sokka took a couple of bites before Zuko slid him the plate of eggs. They were just how he liked them, but he couldn't give in. Giving in and eating these eggs meant being nice to Zuko and Sokka didn't know if that was the right plan.</p><p>"I'm good, thanks."</p><p>"Take a bite at least. I told you I won't take 'no' for an answer. Besides, you know you wanna." Zuko smirked as he dangled the fork in front of his face. Sokka giggled but abruptly stopped himself.</p><p>"I said 'I'm good' not 'no' but, fine." Sokka rolled his eyes for what felt like the 100th time and snatched the fork from his hand. Eggs weren't the only thing he couldn't say no to. That mesmerizing smile, it could get him to do anything.</p><p>He stabbed a piece of the fluffy, yellow cloud and slowly put it into his mouth, just to tease Zuko.</p><p>"Oh my spirits, just eat it already you baby!" Zuko laughed between his sentence and punched his arm.</p><p>"Well, now that you've injured me, I don't think I have the strength to do that anymore." Sokka slouched back into his chair and threw the back of his hand onto his forehead for dramatic effect.</p><p>Zuko grinned the biggest grin Sokka had ever seen and said "Are you... joking around with me? What happened to not being friends?"</p><p>He quickly sat back up and looked to the right as he stuffed the eggs into his mouth to avoid answering his question. "Shut up." Zuko's smile lightened and turned into a small chuckle. Sokka loved it. The way the corners of his mouth slid upwards so easily was so pretty to him. Yet, Sokka didn't even realize it. "Hey, these are actually really good."</p><p>"Thank the spirits, you guys are getting along." Katara said as she walked past the both of them.</p><p>"I guess." Sokka looked down at his bowl of cereal and started pushing it around with his spoon. Looks like we're not hating Zuko anymore. "Why are you up so early? I thought you usually woke up around 8.".</p><p>"Do you even know how loud you were being? Dad could probably hear you all the way from home." Katara poured herself a cup of coffee in an icy blue mug and leaned back on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Well, you better start getting used to it because this is how early we'll be waking up from now on."</p><p>"Who's we? Because I'm sure not waking up at this time everyday." Katara scoffed as she took a sip of her coffee. Sokka looked up at Zuko. He could tell he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was leaning on the table, arms crossed and blatantly stared at the smooth surface. Thank the spirits he wasn't listening. If he had heard what he'd just said, Zuko would have probably never stopped teasing him about it. Sokka opened his mouth but instantly got cut off by Katara.</p><p>"Anyways, now that you guys are friends, you should come with us to the carnival! Last time we went-"</p><p>"I'm down. What about you Zuko?" Sokka unintentionally got his revenge on his sister and cut her off.</p><p>"Rude, I was talking, dipshit." She said in a jokingly manner. They both looked at Zuko, waiting for his response.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I'll come, but only because you're begging me."</p><p>"What? I'm not begging you, I just asked if you were gonna come."</p><p>"Oh there he goes again with the begging. I already said yes Sokka, jeesh."</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes and broke eye contact once again.</p><p>Zuko laughed and punched him in the arm once again. "I'm just kidding, learn to loosen up."</p><p>Sokka huffed and got up to go put his dishes away. The bubbly feeling returned. But this time, it was different. This time, he knew what the feeling was, but he didn't want to believe it. The only other time he had gotten this feeling was when he used to be with Suki. He had forgotten how that felt for it had been a long time. Sokka refused to believe it was true, that it wasn't actually happening because he couldn't like Zuko. He can't like Zuko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| POV change |</p><p>Sokka refused to talk to Zuko again after his little tease session and was sucked right back into his bed as soon as he finished eating. Zuko felt bad but he knew that it would probably be better to give him some time and apologize later. Besides, Aang and Toph had just woken up, it would be rude to not make them breakfast.</p><p>"Why are you guys up so early?" Aang yawned as he poured food into Appa's bowl.</p><p>"Has everyone here just forgotten that i'm Fire Nation?" Zuko rolled his eyes; half in annoyance, half in a joking manner.</p><p>"Anyways," Katara had already gone over this conversation twice, she didn't feel like hearing it again. "Zuko and Sokka are gonna come with us to the Carnival today!". Aang and Toph looked up at her, both skeptical.</p><p>Aang scooted closer to Katara, using a whispered voice to say "I thought Sokka didn't wanna go anywhere with Zuko. Are they friends now?".</p><p>"Yea, they're-" Katara sentence trailed off as she focused her sight on Zuko, who ironically happened to, burn his hand on the toaster. He quickly jerked his arm away and put the injured part of his hand into his mouth. She looked around the room for Sokka, but then remembered he had stormed off into his room. "Um, I actually don't know... Ask them yourself."</p><p>Zuko carefully took out the pieces of toast that were in the toaster with tongs, spitefully glaring at the hot machine that injured at him. He set the toast down on two completely different looking plates. They didn't have a single matching set of any dish-ware in the house.</p><p>"Zuko, are you good with Sokka now?" Aang asked him as he carried the plates to the dining room. Zuko thought back to last night and this morning. The entire thing made him weak at the knees. Literally. He tripped at Aang's words, shattering both plates and getting the toast and eggs all over his shirt. Everyone's heads shot towards Zuko as he slowly got up and picked the pieces of food off his chest.</p><p>"Oh my spirits, Zuko, are you okay?!" Aang nudged Toph in the arm, signaling her to quit laughing. "What happened? Did you trip over something?"</p><p>If by 'something', you mean the thought of me and Sokka being friends, then yes. How could Zuko be so confident in front of Sokka when he would get so flustered at just a mention of his name when he was no where around? It didn't make sense.</p><p>"I'M FINE! NOTHING HAPPENED! I'M FINE!" Zuko got up from the ground and started sweeping the pieces of food and glass with his hands.</p><p>"ZUKO! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're going to cut your hands!" Katara pushed him out of the way with a broom. "Go wash your hands and change your shirt!"</p><p>"I'm so, so sorry-" Zuko hissed as water fell onto his hands. There were multiple cuts around his palm.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. Like sister like brother. "Get changed and then i'll aid you." She carefully swept each shard into the dustpan, not forgetting one piece. "And don't worry about the plates, it happens way more often then you'd think."</p><p>| POV change |</p><p>Sokka was quickly woken up as soon as he heard Zuko enter his room. He silently watched him hit his forehead, repeatedly, with his hand. Each time he hit his head, a smear of blood was left to be seen. His chest was definitely not any better. There were crumbs and stains all over his shirt. He looked like a disaster.</p><p>"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"</p><p>"Are you calling me stupid? Because if so, you should take a real good look at yourself right now."</p><p>Zuko's entire face developed into a deep red. "Oh my fucking spirits you scared the shit out of me! Do you ever leave your bed?".</p><p>"You just saw me get up a while ago so figure it out for yourself." Sokka scoffed and buried himself back into his blankets. He wanted him to get out, to go away, yet somehow, he couldn't get himself to say anything about it.</p><p>Zuko sighed softly, in fact, so soft that Sokka almost missed it. "Okay look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I thought you were finally starting to get a little more used to me but..."</p><p>Sokka sat back up to focus his attention to Zuko, but it was no use. He was digging through his suitcase. Shirtless. "What are you doing?" Sokka asked, hoping the panic in his voice wasn't as noticeable.</p><p>"What?" Zuko turned around and flipped a red flannel over his shoulder.</p><p>"Why are you changing in front of me?" Sokka pretended to wipe his nose with the inside of his arm to hide his furious blush.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry- I just assumed you would be fine with it since you did the same this morning but I should've asked. Ugh, my bad."</p><p>Zuko buried his face into his flannel, revealing his entire chest. Sokka's eyes were glued to his body. He was lean, yet muscular at the same time. His abs weren't as defined as Sokka's but it was still enchanting to him.</p><p>Sokka's eyes dropped back down once Zuko picked his head back up. His pillow cover was suddenly very interesting to him.</p><p>"Sokka, I'm confused." He threw on his shirt and sat down onto the bed.</p><p>"About what?"'</p><p>"Are we friends or not? With everything that happened last night-"</p><p>"I told you that I would've done what I did last night for anyone." Sokka pushed himself out of the sheets. He didn't want to talk about this. At least not now.  He looked straight at Zuko. Sokka could tell he was hurt just from the way Zuko's eyes stared at him. He felt his world shatter realizing that. "But, uh, I don't know. Just give me some time, okay?"</p><p>He watched Zuko's face slightly lighten up at his words.</p><p>------</p><p>To save money, the Gaang walked all the way to the carnival, they were broke after all, why else would they have 5 people living in the same apartment? It wasn't a long trip considering it was just across town so taking the car would just be a waste of gas. Zuko, Aang and Toph walked ahead of Sokka and Katara. The three of them were either very fast walkers or just very eager to get to the carnival.</p><p>As Sokka was walking alongside his sister, he kicked a tiny, smooth pebble in front of him, hands in his pockets. He watched it jump and roll down the sidewalk, going farther when he put more force into his kick.</p><p>"Sokka," he jumped at Katara's words. "Are you okay? You're never this quiet."</p><p>Sokka took a second to think but nothing came out of his mouth when he opened it.</p><p>"Is it because of Zuko? I thought you said you guys were friends this morning." Katara removed her glance away from him and refocused it on her cuticles.</p><p>"I... I still don't know where I stand on him. I thought I hated him because of what he did to us but then I found out he was genuinely really sorry and I let him sleep with me last night-"</p><p>Katara's had a confused, yet smiley expression plastered onto her face. "You what now?"</p><p>Sokka turned red when he realized his mistake. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!"</p><p>"Then what did you mean?" she shoved him harder then intended. Sokka scoffed.</p><p>"He was having..." Sokka stopped himself from finishing his sentence, not wanting to share too much private info just in case Zuko wasn't okay with it. "I just let him sleep in my bed because you know how cold it can get out in the living room and he's fire nation for spirit's sake."</p><p>"And you joined him? Why didn't you just sleep on your couch?"</p><p>"He... He wanted me to join him, I dunno..."</p><p>Sokka walked up to the pebble he kicked seconds ago but this time, he picked it up and threw it, hitting Aang's head perfectly in the middle. He immediately turned around, hand rubbing the hit target. Sokka held in his laugh and pretended like he didn't do anything. Katara punched him in the arm.</p><p>"You really had to do that?"</p><p>Sokka shrugged while he let out a few snickers. "You have to admit that it was at least a little bit funny!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you're telling me that you guys slept in the same bed and you're STILL not sure if he's your friend or not? Okay then Sokka..."</p><p>Sokka turned away, the sidewalk suddenly seemed very interesting. He really didn't know what to think anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so this is the last chapter i've posted and im just gonna say that i dont know when the next chapter will be coming out. ive been rlly unmotivated to work on it and ive moved onto a different fandom so yeah. im definitely finishing this because i know exactly where i wanna go with the story, it just might take a long time. i hope you can all understand :( (ayo maybe leave some kudos to motivate me o//o? ahaha im just playin.... unless....)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>